Ascari KZ1
| width = | height = | weight = }} The Ascari KZ1 is a sports car made by Ascari. It can reach ,http://www.ascari.net/contenidos.php?idioma=2&&seccion=19&&subseccion=17&&contenido=18 and is powered by a highly tuned BMW S62, a 4941cc V8 engine originally used in the E39 M5 and Z8. It can accelerate from 0 to in 3.7s and to in 8.0s. The car is named from the initials of Ascari's owner Klaas Zwart, a wealthy Dutch businessman. Only 50 Ascari KZ1 cars will be produced, making it among the most exclusive cars produced today; by comparison, 400 of the well-known Enzo Ferrari have been made. Each car is priced at £235,000 and requires 340 hours of handcrafting. Owners also receive the opportunity to drive the car at the Ascari-managed Race Resort Ascari in Spain. The KZ1 was featured in November 2005 on the BBC television show Top Gear, where it set the 5th fastest lap time ever recorded on the show at 1 minute 20.7 seconds; currently, the KZ1 holds 26th place, the seventh-fastest time being 1:17.3 set by an Ascari A10. Specifications Ascari KZ1-RAscari KZ1-R Data | width = | height = | weight = }} Modifications The Ascari KZ1 has been adapted for racing, primarily being featured in the new FIA GT3 European Championship as well as other smaller national series which run a similar formula. These cars, known as the KZ1-R,are similar to the KZ1, but vastly improved. The most obvious differences between the KZ1 and KZ1-R lie on the exterior of the car. Tuned for racing, the KZ1-R is still a pure road car in every right, but with the invigoration of a GT3 racer. The front lip spoiler has been updated with a pronounced splitter for increased down-force. Also unlike the KZ1, the race version features a larger fixed racing wing, in place of the small spoiler. The headlights have been stripped down to the essentials, with HID bulbs and turn signals, losing the silver and crystallized look of the KZ1. The rear fenders of the car have also been increased slightly to house the larger wheelbase. The wheels are forged aluminium alloy, to further reduce curb weight. The interior of the car has been completely stripped. Power windows and seating have been removed. Fine leather is replaced by alcantara, cloth, and carbon fibre racing seats. Much of the interior is made of carbon fibre, and what isn't is either plastic or aluminium. Replacing these creature comforts is and integral roll cage, which adds rigidity to the car's body during races. The KZ1-R is stripped its luxury but not without a benefit. Curb weight is reduced to an astounding 1250 kg(), which is helped by its carbon fibre monocoque chassis and body shell. Ascari plans to only produce 50 specimens of the KZ1-R model.Ascari.net Engine The KZ1-R uses the same mid-mounted, naturally-aspirated, dry sump BMW S62 90-degree V8, but it has been tuned for a total of http://www.ascari.net/en/ascari-racing/cars/ascari-kz1-r at 7000 rpm. Displacement stays the same at 4941 cc (301.5 in3), with torque at at 4500 rpm. This allows the KZ1-R to produce per tonne. Chassis The KZ1-R uses a six-speed manual gearbox with a standard clutch and shift-lever, mounted to a carbon fibre monocoque chassis and a tubular steel rear frame. Both front and rear suspension are double-wishbone with coil over dampers, mated to anti-roll bars for stability. The wheels are 19-inch (483 mm) forged aluminium racing wheels mounted to 305/30x19 tires in the rear and 235/35x19 tires in the front. The front brakes are cross-drilled and vented with 6-piston racing-type callipers in the front and four-piston callipers in the rear brakes. Fortunately, the KZ1-R retains power steering, a feature that is sometimes absent from race cars. Performance The KZ1-R can accelerate from 0-62 mph (0–100 km/h) in 3.8 seconds, thanks to its increased power-to-weight ratio. Ascari claims that it will reach 100 mph(160 km/h)in 8.0 seconds. The eight-cylinder M5 engine will continue to push the KZ1 to a non-limited top speed of 201 mph (321.9 km/h). The racing model manages to reach 62 mph (100 km/h) in about four-tenths of a second quicker than the standard KZ1, with numbers comparable to the Lamborghini Murcielago LP640. Preservation A example is on display in the Heritage Motor Centre, Gaydon, which was used as the companies show car. References External links * Ascari KZ1-R data from www.supercars.net * Ascari KZ1 KZ1 Category:Sports cars Category:Rear mid-engine, rear-wheel-drive vehicles Category:Road vehicles manufactured in the United Kingdom Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2003 Category:1 (model number)